militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
332d Expeditionary Operations Group
The 332d Expeditionary Operations Group (332 EOG) is a Provisional Air Expeditionary Group of Air Combat Command, currently inactive. It was inactivated on 8 May 2012. The 322d EOG holds the lineage, history and honors of the World War II 332d Fighter Group, the Tuskegee Airmen. The title Tuskegee Airmen refers to all who trained in the groundbreaking Army Air Forces African-American pilot training program at Moton Field and Tuskegee Army Airfield, Alabama between 1941 and 1945. It includes pilots, navigators, bombardiers, maintenance and support staff, instructors and all the personnel who kept the planes in the air. Permanently assigned 332d EOG squadrons * 22d Expeditionary Fighter Squadron : Provided a unique multi-role capability that includes close-air support, offensive and defensive counter-air operations, interdiction, and suppression and destruction of enemy air defenses using F-16CM Block 50 Fighting Falcons. At the heart of "The Big 22" are more than 300 Airmen who support, maintain and fly the newest F-16s in the U.S. Air Force inventory. * 332d Expeditionary Fighter Squadron : The 332d Expeditionary Fighter Squadron was a designation used to refer to Air National Guard and Air Force Reserve Command F-16 units deploying to Balad AB. While the 332d designation was widely used, its was not the proper designation of the units while deployed to Balad. The 332d is used since most Guard/Reserve units rotated in and out on a more frequent basis compared to their active duty counterparts. : Consisted of: 107th Expeditionary Fighter Squadron (Michigan ANG) : Consisted of: 111th Expeditionary Fighter Squadron (Texas ANG) : Consisted of: 119th Expeditionary Fighter Squadron (New Jersey ANG) : Consisted of: 120th Expeditionary Fighter Squadron (Colorado ANG) : Consisted of: 121st Expeditionary Fighter Squadron (D.C. ANG) : Consisted of: 124th Expeditionary Fighter Squadron (Iowa ANG) : Consisted of: 125th Expeditionary Fighter Squadron (Oklaholma ANG) : Consisted of: 170th Expeditionary Fighter Squadron (Illinois ANG) : Consisted of: 176th Expeditionary Fighter Squadron (Wisconsin ANG) : Consisted of: 179th Expeditionary Fighter Squadron (Minnesota ANG) : Consisted of: 186th Expeditionary Fighter Squadron (Montana ANG) : Executed the daily ATO in support of Operation Iraqi Freedom by flying F-16 Block 30 Fighting Falcons which can provide real-time imagery to joint tactical air controllers embedded with ground units via the Tactical Airborne Reconnaissance System (TARS) as well as a multi-role capability that includes close-air support, offensive and defensive counter-air operations, interdiction, and suppression and destruction of enemy air defenses. This squadron consisted of Air National Guard or Reserve units. The unique ability of the Air Guard and Reserve to call upon citizen Airmen continues the tradition of excellence established by the legendary Tuskegee Airmen during World War II. * 777th Expeditionary Airlift Squadron : The "Triple 7 Dueling Dragons" was the largest forward-deployed airlift squadron in Operation Iraqi Freedom. Composed of over 100 Airmen and a fleet of C-130 Hercules aircraft, the 777 EAS has five primary missions: hub-and-spoke air-land missions, airdrop, aeromedical evacuation, distinguished visitor airlift and communications, and command and control for Joint Airborne Battle Staff support to Coalition forces on the ground. The squadron has all-weather, night-vision, and air-land delivery capability. * 64th Expeditionary Rescue Squadron : Provided combat search and rescue support to Coalition forces in the Iraqi theater of operations. It is the largest-single CSAR operation since the end of the Vietnam Conflict and consists of HH-60 Pave Hawk helicopters and aircrews, Guardian Angel weapons system personnel and associated support. The 64 ERQS is tasked through the Joint Personnel Recovery Center located at the Combined Air and Space Operations Center in Southwest Asia. * 46th Expeditionary Reconnaissance Squadron : Was responsible for launch and recovery of the MQ-1B Predator unmanned aerial systems in Iraq. The Predator provides intelligence, surveillance, and reconnaissance capability for 24-hour coverage of the Iraqi battlespace. The squadron also provides a line-of-sight base-defense mission for JBB. * 362d Expeditionary Reconnaissance Squadron : Operated the MC-12W Liberty aircraft, the 362 ERS provided intelligence, surveillance, and reconnaissance in support of coalition ground forces. Its eight-person crew (four airborne and four on the ground) provides support to a broad range of users from corps to the squad level. Missions include overwatch, convoy escort andpersonnel recovery. * 332d Expeditionary Operations Support Squadron : Was responsible for supporting all 332 EOG functions across the airpower operational spectrum. The 332 EOSS "Mustangs" execute senior airfield-authority duties, including: local tower control, combined enroute radar approach, and airfield management. The Mustangs also provide support through intelligence, weapons and tactics, ground liaison, joint weather forecasting, aeromedical evacuation, aircrew flight equipment, and strategic reconnaissance services. * 727th Expeditionary Air Control Squadron : Or "Kingpin" was the primary tactical command and control agency for Iraq. Kingpin provides persistent surveillance, identification, and control of aircraft over more than 270,000 square miles of Iraqi airspace. Kingpin ensures CFACC intent is met through precise air tasking order execution, including airspace deconfliction, air-refueling positioning and management, close-air support, tactical reconnaissance, and dynamic targeting support while balancing air operations directive priorities. : Consisted of: 726 Air Control Squadron, Mountain Home AFB, ID : Consisted of: 728 Air Control Squadron, Eglin AFB, FL : Consisted of: 729 Air Control Squadron, Hill AFB, UT : Consisted of: 606 Air Control Squadron, Spangdahlem AB, Germany History World War II Constituted as the 332d Fighter Group on 4 July 1942, then activated on 13 October. Consisted of the 100th, 301st and 302d Fighter Squadrons at Tuskeegee Army Airfield, Alabama. Trained with P-39 Aircobra and P-40 Warhawk aircraft for an extended period of time as the Army Air Forces was reluctant to deploy African-American fighter pilots to an overseas combat theater. The 100th Fighter Squadron pre-dates the 332d Fighter Group, being formed on 19 February 1942. The 100th carried out advanced fighter training of graduates of the Tuskegee Institute primary and basic flight training programs for African-American flight cadets at nearby Moton Field. The first class (42-C) of twelve cadets included student officer Captain Benjamin O. Davis, Jr., began training on 19 July 1941. who served as Commandant of Cadets. , Italy. From left to right, Lt. Dempsey W. Morgran, Lt. Carroll S. Woods, Lt. Robert H. Nelron, Jr., Capt. Andrew D. Turner, and Lt. Clarence P. Lester.]] After difficulty in establishing a core of African American pilots and ground crews and providing for training at Tuskeegee AAF and First Air Force stations in Michigan, by April 1943, the 332d Fighter Group deployed to Twelfth Air Force in the Mediterranean theater. The group's first combat assignment involved attacking enemy units on the strategic volcanic island of Pantelleria in the Mediterranean Sea, to clear the sea lanes for the Allied invasion of Sicily in July 1943. The air assault on the island began on 30 May 1943. The assignment to a predominately ground attack role prevented the 99th from engaging in air-to-air combat. In September 1943 the unit was criticized by Col. William W. Momyer for "(failure) to display...aggressiveness and daring for combat" and recommended for removal from operations. Congressional hearings were held on this perceived failure, with the aim of disbanding the squadron. However, neither the recommendation nor the hearings shut down the unit after an AAF study reported that the 99th had performed as well as other P-40 units in the Mediterranean.Haulman, Dr. Daniel L. (2013). "Misconceptions About the Tuskegee Airmen", AFHRA. Retrieved 26 October 2013 In the meantime the 99th received a Distinguished Unit Citation for its performance in combat on Sicily. Shortly after a Washington hearing on the feasibility of continuing to use African American pilots, three new fighter squadrons graduated from training at Tuskegee: the 100th, 301st and 302nd. The units then embarked for Africa and were combined to form the all-black 332d Fighter Group. The squadrons were moved to mainland Italy, where the 99th Fighter Squadron, assigned to the group on 1 May 1944, joined them on 6 June at Ramitelli Airfield, near Termoli, on the Adriatic coast. From Ramitelli, the 332d Fighter Group escorted Fifteenth Air Force heavy strategic bombing raids into Czechoslovakia, Austria, Hungary, Poland and Germany. Flying escort for heavy bombers, the 332d earned an impressive combat record. The Allies called these airmen "Red Tails" or "Red-Tail Angels," because of the distinctive crimson paint predominately applied on the tail section of the unit's aircraft. , commander of the Tuskegee Airmen 332d Fighter Group, in front of his P-47 Thunderbolt in Sicily]] The Tuskegee Airmen initially were equipped with Curtiss P-40s, briefly with Bell P-39 Airacobras (March 1944), later with Republic P-47 Thunderbolts (June–July 1944), and finally with the aircraft with which they became most commonly identified, the North American P-51 Mustang (July 1944). On 27 and 28 January 1944, Luftwaffe Focke Wulf Fw 190 fighter-bombers raided Anzio, where the Allies had conducted amphibious landings on 22 January. Attached to the 79th Fighter Group, 11 of the 99th Fighter Squadron's pilots shot down enemy fighters. Captain Charles B. Hall claimed two shot down, bringing his aerial victory total to three. The eight fighter squadrons defending Anzio together claimed 32 German aircraft shot down, while the 99th claimed the highest score among them with 13.Haulman, Dr. Daniel L. Air Force "Aerial Victory Credits of the Tuskegee Airmen". AFHRA Maxwell AFB. Retrieved: 16 February 2007. They began operations with Twelfth Air Force on 5 February. They used P-39s to escort convoys, protect harbors, and fly armed reconnaissance missions, converted to P-47s during April–May, and changed to P-51s in June."Tuskegee Airmen History." tuskegeeairmen.org. Retrieved: 11 October 2010. They operated with the Fifteenth Air Force from May 1944 to April 1945, being engaged primarily in protecting bombers that struck such objectives as oil refineries, factories, airfields, and marshaling yards in Italy, France, Germany, Poland, Czechoslovakia, Austria, Hungary, Yugoslavia, Rumania, Bulgaria, and Greece. They also made successful strafing attacks on airdromes, railroads, highways, bridges, river traffic, troop concentrations, radar facilities, power stations, and other targets. The unit received a Distinguished Unit Citation for a mission on 24 March 1945 when the group escorted B-17s during a raid on the Daimler-Benz tank factory at Berlin, fought the Messerschmitt Me 262 jet interceptors that attacked the formation, and strafed transportation facilities while flying back to the base in Italy. During the action, its pilots were credited with destroying three Me 262s of the Luftwaffe s all-jet Jagdgeschwader 7 in aerial combat that day, despite the American unit initially claiming 11 Me 262s on that particular mission.Caldwell and Muller 2007, p. 276. Upon examination of German records, JG 7 records, just four Me 262s were lost and all of the pilots survived. In return, the 463rd Bomb Group, one of the many B-17 groups the 332d were escorting, lost two bombers, and the 332d lost three P-51s during the mission. Fifteenth Air Force dispatched about 660 bombers, 250 of these headed for Berlin. Altogether, Fifteenth Air Force lost nine B-17s and one B-24, out of the fighter escort, five P-51 Mustangs were destroyed during this sortie. Three of the four Me 262 jets that were lost by the Luftwaffe were reportedly shot down, all their pilots bailed out wounded.Boehme 1983, pp. 172–173, 282. Flying escort for heavy bombers, the 332d earned an impressive combat record. Reportedly, the Luftwaffe awarded these airmen the nickname, "Schwarze Vogelmenschen," or "Black Birdmen." The Allies called these airmen "Redtails" or "Redtail Angels," because of the distinctive crimson paint applied on the vertical stabilizers of the unit's aircraft. With the end of hostilities in Europe in May 1945, the 332d was reassigned to the 305th Bombardment Wing, to prepare for a move to the Pacific Theater and engage in combat against Japan. With the atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki and the end of the war, this became unnecessary and the 332d returned to the United States and was assigned to Camp Kilmer, New Jersey, where it inactivated on 19 October 1945. Postwar era The unit was activated again in 1947 at Lockbourne Air Force Base as operational component of 332d Fighter Wing, with Col. Davis in command. The group was finally inactivated in 1949 as part of the Air Force plan to achieve racial integration.Gropman 1985, p. 120. Its operational squadrons were assigned directly to wing as part of Air Force Tri-Deputate unit reorganization. Air Expeditionary Group , New Jersey ANG back in a hardened aircraft shelter (HAS) at Joint Base Balad, Iraq on 4 May 2010]] In 1998, the 332d Air Expeditionary Group, “The Tip of the Spear,” was activated at Ahmed Al Jaber Air Base, Kuwait in November 1998, replacing the 4406th Operations Group (Provisional) which was formed in 1996. The 332d AEG evolved and grew to reflect the Aerospace Expeditionary Force (AEF) concept of a consolidated force in a forward location. The package previously included F-15Es and A-10s. The mission of the 332d AEG was supporting Joint Task Force - Southwest Asia, which monitoreds a no-fly zone mission dubbed Operation Southern Watch. Active-duty, Guard and Reserve A-10 and F-16 fighter units, along with support individuals, rotated in and out, ensuring Iraqi aircraft don't fly below the 32d parallel. At the Al Jaber AFB the 332 ELS Commander and 10 personnel are on a one-year tour; all others (1190 personnel) rotate every 90 days. That mix of aircraft, including HH-60 rescue helicopters, gave the 332d the ability to conduct any Operation Southern Watch mission. The Group's personnel turned over almost completely every 120 days with a population of 1,400 people constantly rotating, a need existed for continuity to guide the base and its mission. The US compound at Al Jaber was a sandy “fortress” of less than a mile's circumference. Most people lived in dorms—Airmen doing 12 month rotations had their own rooms. Beginning in 2001, the 332d Air Expeditionary Group participated in Operation Enduring Freedom in Afghanistan. The Group's F-15Es, F-16s. F/A-18s and later A-10s played a critical role in the defeat of the Taliban and later provided key air support for the provisional government in Afghanistan. Later, the unit was expanded to a wing, with the 332d Air Expeditionary Group operating as the operational component of the 332d Air Expeditionary Wing after the initiation of Operation Iraqi Freedom (OIF). It was moved to Tallil Air Base, Iraq, in support of OIF, then moving to Balad Air Base, Iraq, in 2004. During the height of operations, the 332d AEW contained nine groups—including four geographically separated groups at Ali AB, Sather AB, Al Asad AB, and Kirkuk AB—as well as numerous detachments and operating locations scattered throughout Iraq. The wing had as many as four fighter squadrons, an airlift squadron, a helicopter combat search and rescue squadron, two aerial reconnaissance squadrons and an air control squadron. During the drawdown of forces from Iraq, the 332d AEW provided intelligence, surveillance and reconnaissance, combat search and rescue, armed overwatch and close air support to one of the largest logistics movements since World War II. In support of the re-posture of U.S. forces, the wing continued to support U.S. Forces-Iraq after forward deploying to an undisclosed air base in Southwest Asia in November 2011 so Joint Base Balad could be returned to the government of Iraq. And as the last U.S. convoy left Iraq on Dec. 18, 2011, it was the 332d AEW's F-16s and MQ-1B Predators in the skies providing overhead watch. Lineage * Constituted as 332d Fighter Group on 4 Jul 1942 : Activated on 13 Oct 1942 : Inactivated on 19 Oct 1945 * Re-activated on 1 Jul 1947 : Inactivated on 26 August 1948 * Re-activated on 26 August 1948 : Inactivated on 1 July 1949 * Re-designated as 332d Air Expeditionary Group, 1 October 1998 : Converted to provisional status and allocated to Air Combat Command to activate or inactivate any time after 1 October 1998. : Re-activated in October 1998, assuming personnel and equipment of 4406th Operations Group (Provisional). : Re-designated: 332d Expeditionary Operations Group, 12 August 2002 : Inactivated on 8 May 2012 Assignments * Third Air Force, 13 October 1942 * First Air Force, 29 March 1943 * XII Fighter Command, 3 February 1944 * 306th Fighter Wing, 28 May 1944 * Army Service Forces (for inactivation), 17–19 October 1945 * 332d Fighter Wing, 1 July 1947 – 26 August 1948; 26 August 1948 – 1 July 1949 * Air Combat Command, October 1998 : Attached to: United States Central Command Air Forces, October 1998-12 August 2002 * 332d Air Expeditionary Wing, 12 August 2002 – 8 May 2012 Components World War II/Postwar era * 99th Fighter Squadron: 1 May 1944 – 22 June 1945; 1 June 1947 – 1 July 1949 : Attached to: 86th Fighter Group, 11–30 June 1944 * 100th Fighter Squadron: 13 October 1942 – 19 October 1945; 1 June 1947 – 1 July 1949 * 301st Fighter Squadron: 13 October 1942 – 19 October 1945; 1 June 1947 – 1 July 1949 * 302d Fighter Squadron: 13 October 1942 – 6 March 1945 332d AEG/EOG Attached Squadrons, 1998-2012 Known units include: * Ahmed Al Jaber Air Base, Kuwait, Operation Southern Watch (1998-2003) : 4th Fighter Squadron : 41st Rescue Squadron : 103d Fighter Squadron (Pennsylvania ANG) : 121st Fighter Squadron (D.C. ANG) : 332d Expeditionary Rescue Squadron * Tallil Air Base, Iraq, Operation Iraqi Freedom (2003-2004) : 303d Expeditionary Fighter Squadron (AFRES) : 332d Expeditionary Medical Squadron : 392d Expeditionary Fighter Squadron * Balad Air Base, Iraq, Operation Iraqi Freedom (2004-2011) : 13th Expeditionary Fighter Squadron : 14th Expeditionary Fighter Squadron : 34th Expeditionary Fighter Squadron : 362d Expeditionary Reconnaissance Squadron : 379th Expeditionary Aeromedical Evacuation : 421st Expeditionary Fighter Squadron : 510th Expeditionary Fighter Squadron : 555th Expeditionary Fighter Squadron Stations * Tuskegee Army Airfield, Alabama, 13 October 1942 * Selfridge Army Air Base, Michigan, 29 March 1943 * Oscoda Army Airfield, Michigan, 12 April 1943 * Selfridge Army Air Base, Michigan, 9 July – 22 December 1943 * Montecorvino Airfield, Italy, 3 February 1944 * Capodichino Airfield, Italy, 15 April 1944 * Ramitelli Airfield, Italy, 28 May 1944 * Cattolica Airfield, Italy, c. 4 May 1945 * Lucera Airfield, Italy, c. 18 July–September 1945 * Camp Kilmer, New Jersey, 17–19 October 1945 * Lockbourne Army Air Base (later AFB), Ohio, 1 July 1947 – 1 July 1949 * Ahmed Al Jaber Air Base, Kuwait, 1 October 1998 * Tallil Air Base, Iraq, March 2003 * Balad Air Base (later Joint Base Balad), Iraq, 2004 * Undisclosed Location, 18 December 2011 – 8 May 2012 Aircraft * P-39 Airacobra, 1942–1944 * P-40 Warhawk, 1942–1944 * P-47 Thunderbolt, 1944 * P-51D Mustang, 1944–1945 * F-47N Thunderbolt, 1947-1948; 1948-1949 * OA-10 Thunderbolt II, 1995, 1999, 2001-2002 * F/A-18C/D Hornet, 2002 * MQ-1A Predator, 2003-2011 * HH-60 Pave Hawk, 2003–2011 * F-16C/D Fighting Falcon, 2003-2011 * F-15C/D Eagle, 2003-2011 * F-15E Strike Eagle, 2003-2011 * C-130 Hercules, 2003-2011 * A-10 Thunderbolt II, 2007-2011 * MC-12W Liberty, 2009-2011 Honors * American Theater Service Streamer (World War II) * Europe, Africa, Mediterranean Theater Streamers (World War II) **Rome-Arno **Normandy **Northern France **Southern France **North Apennines **Rhineland **Central Europe **Po Valley **Air Combat EAME Theater Decorations * Distinguished Unit Citation Italy, 24 March 1945 * Air Force Outstanding Unit Award Kuwait, 1 June 2000 – 31 May 2002 See also * Executive Order 9981 * List of African American Medal of Honor recipients * Military history of African Americans * Red Ball Express * The Port Chicago 50 * Fly (2009 play about the 332d Fighter Group) References * Boehme, Manfred. Jagdgeschwader 7: Die Chronik eines Me262-Geschwaders 1944/45 (in German). Stuttgart, Germany: Motorbuch Verlag, 1983. ISBN 3-87943-925-7. * Boehme, Manfred. JG 7: The Worlds First Jet Fighter Unit 1944/1945 (Schiffer Military History). Atglen, Pennsylvania: Schiffer Publishing, Ltd., 2004. ISBN 978-0-88740-395-8. * Caldwell, Donald and Richard Muller. The Luftwaffe over Germany: Defense of the Reich. London: Greenhill Books, 2007. ISBN 978-1-85367-712-0. * Cotter, Jarrod. "Red Tail Project." Flypast, No. 248, March 2002. * Francis, Charles F. The Tuskegee Airmen: The Men Who Changed a Nation. Boston: Branden Books, 1997. ISBN 0-8283-2029-2. * Gropman, Alan L. The Air Force Integrates, 1945–1964. Washington, D.C.: Office of Air Force History, 1985. ISBN 0-912799-24-2. * Homan, Lynn M. and Thomas Reilly. Black Knights: The Story of the Tuskegee Airmen. Gretna, Louisiana: Pelican Publishing, 2001. ISBN 978-1-56554-828-2. * Maurer, Maurer. Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History1983. ISBN 0-89201-092-4. * Ravenstein, Charles A. Air Force Combat Wings Lineage and Honors Histories 1947–1977. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History, 1984. ISBN 0-912799-12-9. External links * Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Category:Military units and formations established in 1942